Do not taste the oil
by eloyjr73
Summary: Equestria seems to be changing for the better with the Liberal Pony Revolutionaries (L.P.R). Equestria is now a new world with democratic ways, self aware ponies, and a new finding: Oil. Apple Farms has grown into an industry and is trying to get a major hold on the new economy, but sadly the only oil reservoir found is in the forest.


"What is Equestria but an unawaken beast condemned to eternal slumber if we do not start excavating." Applejack's crude hat told a lot of her personality. The tidiness of the hat showed she was pretty busy and the faded colors told the stories of her previous ventures wearing the same hat. She wore the hat when she got her cutie mark and apple farms reopened. She wore the hat when she shutdown Flim Flam industries. She wore the hat at Granny Apple's funeral. She also wore the hat when stocks were introduced to Ponyville. Now, finally she's wearing the hat, after years of shutting down rising business and introducing new ideas to the world, to approve oil drilling in Equestria.

"Well, I'm sorry but drilling will destroy the forest and where will angel and the other animals go." How Fluttershy wore her mane also showed her personality. The mane was low and straight aside from a curl at the tip. It seemed to try to cover a side of her face as if to represent her thoughts. Fluttershy was as her name says, shy, and although the downward spiral represents her confidence, the curl was the explosion that would assume if tempted enough.

"Where else are we going to have the energy to enlighten a new age of pony, it's not like we can get power from the sun." Applejack shifted her weight to the side. She knew the forest would be destroyed and that Fluttershy would bring that up. Applejack thought about her plan to drill for oil earlier and the pros simply outweighed the cons: new machinery, a faster way of manufacturing, and an easy way of life.

Fluttershy Knew she would lose this battle. The Liberal Pony Revolutionaries (L.P.R) worked hard and suffered many losses to overthrow Celestia and Luna. Founded by the Cutie mark crusaders, L.P.R destroyed Manehattan in a magical explosion caused by the combination of Apple farms new product branches and Rainbow dash's speed. Sadly the tale of their fight ended with a beheading and a paved path to democracy. Twilight Sparkle, consultant and new head of science department, discovered the power to convert oil into energy and was sided with L.P.R.

Bu.. but the animals also provide necessary resources". Fluttershy argued as a tear sprouted at the end of her sentence.

"Fluttershy I know what you're gonna be going through losing your animal friends, remember I lost Granny. But the world is changing, ponies are changing, we are changing. You're going to change too but your change will bring good." Applejack tried to assure

The Ponies listening to this debate (already knowing their decisions) did not like the final comment. As if their commitment hasn't brought good but they ignored it, just like Celestia's pleas.

The debate was not really a debate but a way of saying sorry to Fluttershy as she was the only pony who seemed to be affected negatively by this action. Fluttershy was crushed to learn that industrial equipment was found in the forest, so she complained. The L.P.R, wanting to show how democratic they were held a debate about the issue, but it was more of a show than any changes to action.

Fluttershy was losing herself through her mindless repetition of the phrase "what about the forest". Soon the forest flashed its imagery to her as if to say she was fighting for a rightful cause but faded as she realized what she is doing is hopeless.

"Fluttershy… snap out of it." Applejack felt more and more bad for the poor pony, but kept reassuring herself she was right

"The vote shall now begin." Sweetie bell interrupted. She also knew this vote would be a waste of time but the publicity would be good for her. How sweetie bell came to power is no mystery. Her political skills are top notch, mostly due to her beautiful voice. The rest of the cutie mark crusaders also had a story of their own. Apple bloom was wounded by a stray magic artillery piece during the revolution, and now spends most of her time studying history wanting to escape the whole political system and teach. On the raid of Canterlot, Scootaloo disappeared randomly and nobody has seen her since. They say she fell into a trap and died that day but that was just a rumor and nobody knew for sure

About 50 ponies got up from their chairs at the same instant creating a loud screech. One of the voters Pinkie Pie wasn't even sure what a debate was but she was determined to get to the voting booth first. Shoving ponies to the side and bouncing her way in she wrote the name of every pony she knew on a slip of paper and pushed it towards the narrow hole that leads to a box that would soon be filled with similar slips

**Thanks for reading this, please review fairly and remember to rate, more chapters coming up soon that will be much longer.**


End file.
